yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Quillbolt Loop
The Quillbolt Loop revolves around using the effects of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Imperial Iron Wall" to create a Loop that can be used to take out all of their opponent's Life Points. The following cards are required to perform the loop: * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Imperial Iron Wall * Cannon Soldier, Toon Cannon Soldier, or Catapult Turtle in Advanced Format, or Dark Strike Fighter and Mass Driver in Traditional Format. * Any Tuner Monster Simply have a Tuner face-up on the field, revive "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from the Graveyard with its effect, and Tribute it for "Cannon Soldier"s effect (or "Dark Strike Fighter" and "Mass Driver" in Traditional Format). By having "Imperial Iron Wall" active "Quillbolt Hedgehog" will not be removed from play and you can repeat the process until you've won. Strategies Chances are you won't have all the necessary cards to pull off the Loop at the start of the duel, so as you're trying to get them all together, you should take advantage of "Quillbolt's" effect and rapidly Synchro Summon strong monsters. Synchro Summoning many Level 5 to 8 Synchro Monsters is very easy if you can get 2 to 3 "Quillbolts" on the Field or in your Graveyard while "Imperial Iron Wall" is active. Best ways to get "Quillbolt" on the field or in the Graveyard: * Activate "Future Fusion" and send "Cyber Dragon" and all three "Quillbolts" to the Graveyard for the Fusion Summon of "Chimeratech Overdragon." Just keep in mind that when Chimeratech Overdragon is summoned it will clear your field and destroy Future Fusion, therefore destroying itself. ** "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" may also prove useful if the opportunity arises to summon it. Be VERY AWARE that your field will be destroyed. At first, you could summon "Krebons" and then use "Quillbolt Hedgehog"s effect; play a "Mass Driver" but after all of it, you will have forgotten to Set Imperial Iron Wall or it may have even been destroyed in the process. * In the Advanced Format you can search out "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Sangan", "Giant Rat", or even dump it straight to the Graveyard with Foolish Burial or "Scrap Recycler". * When Quillbolt hits the field, it'll likely have been by Special Summon, either by its own effect, etc.. When this happens, chain an Inferno Reckless Summon to pull them all out. ** Bring out "Quillbolt" with "Junk Synchron", do the above with "Inferno Reckless Summon", then you can Synchro Summon for at least a 3900 ATK "Junk Warrior". * Use "Shrink" or "Alchemy Cycle" to reduce "Quillbolt's" ATK, then activate "Machine Duplication" to bring out the other two. * With the release of the "/Assault Mode" monsters you can now summon even more powerful monsters while waiting for the right cards, so adding "Assault Mode Activate" and some "/Assault Mode" monsters into this deck could also be helpful, although you run the risk of slowing the deck down. * Use this loop with "Cyber Summon Blaster" to create a possible OTK. *Seeing as the majority of your monsters will be tuners, it will help to have some tuners that can handle themselves. "Hyper Synchron" and "Trap Eater" should manage to do some damage without the loop. Suggestions and Ideas * "Quillbolt Hedgehog" doesn't have much use in the hand, so throwing in cards like "Lightning Vortex" or "The Tricky" that have discarding as a cost won't be as detrimental as they would be in other decks. * It's definitely not a bad idea to have a Burial from a Different Dimension or possibly even a "Return from the Different Dimension" handy in case you lose a "Quillbolt" or two because you didn't have "Imperial Iron Wall" setup when you needed it. * You can search out "Cannon Soldier" with "Mystic Tomato" or "Sangan", however with only 1400 ATK it's not likely to remain around for long, so depending on how you build your deck it may be more advantageous to leave this card out. "Toon Cannon Soldier" can be additionally searched out by "Toon Table of Contents", which also helps with deck thinning. In the Traditional Format, it may be easier to rely solely on "Mass Driver", despite the fact that it can't be searched out, or on "Dark Strike Fighter", depending on how reliably your deck can summon him. * You can use "A Cat of Ill Omen" to search out "Imperial Iron Wall". * If "Imperial Iron Wall" gets destroyed you can retrieve it with "Mask of Darkness". * Cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "Fake Trap" can be used to defend your Quillbolts and "Imperial Iron Walls", respectively. * You can use "Revival Gift" to bring back a Tuner Monster once you have all the appropriate cards on the field. Your opponent will get two tokens but at this point it shouldn't matter anyway. * "Imperial Custom" can be used to prevent your "Imperial Iron Wall" from being destroyed. * You can use "Magical Merchant" to send cards to the graveyard, so may you send a "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to the graveyard. * In the Traditional Format you can use "Painful Choice" to send "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to the graveyard. * Though not needed for this combo, you can combo "DNA Surgery" and "Athena" to this to do 600 more damage per summoning of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" as a fairy type monster. * Though also not needed for this combo, you can combo "Cyber Summon Blaster" together with "Imperial Iron Wall" thus also creating an infinite loop. This might be easier to pull off since only one monster on the field is needed * "Quillbolt Hedgehog" can be very useful in a Zombie based, rapid Synchro Monster deck. Although, keep in mind that using "Imperial Iron Wall" will hinder "Mezuki". If you somehow lose all three "Quillbolts", then "Necroface" can retrieve them. * You can also use "Amazon Archer" in addition to the aforementioned cards, and since you will most likely have 2 or 3 Quillbolts in the graveyard. * You can also use "Hysteric Fairy" to gain an unlimited amount Life Points through the Loop, since it won't be destroyed early in the Duel as often. Combine this with "Card of Safe Return" (Traditional Format only) and you can get all 5 pieces of "Exodia". * "Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator" is a fantastic Tuner Monster that not only works well to affect your opponents' back row, but that discard could be a "Quillbolt Hedgehog". * You can also combine this with "Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower" and either "DNA Surgery" or "Zombie World". In this case, every time "Quillbolt Hedgehog" is revived, your opponent would also lose two cards off of the top of their deck. Recommended Cards Effect Monsters * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Cannon Soldier * Toon Cannon Soldier * A Cat of Ill Omen * Giant Rat * Morphing Jar * Mystic Tomato * Sangan * The Tricky * Magical Merchant * Card Trooper * Cyber Dragon * Mask of Darkness * Snipe Hunter * Scrap Recycler Tuner Monsters * Junk Synchron * Krebons * Plaguespreader Zombie * Glow-Up Bulb * Quickdraw Synchron (using for discard and easily summon Quillbolt Hedgehog) * Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator * Reese the Ice Mistress * Shiba-Warrior Taro Spells * Mass Driver (Traditional Format only) * Foolish Burial * Inferno Reckless Summon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Card of Safe Return (Traditional Format only) * Hand Destruction * Emergency Teleport * Pot of Avarice * Future Fusion * Painful Choice (Traditional Format only) * Messenger of Peace * Level Limit - Area B (optional if you decide NOT to use any Fusions or Synchros) * Double Summon (to get your Quillbolt Hedgehog summoned with a tuner a the same time) * Upstart Goblin (life points are irrelevant since the loop can inflict infinite damage) * Toon Table of Contents Traps * Imperial Iron Wall * Graceful Revival * Gravity Bind * Fake Trap * Limit Reverse * Imperial Custom * Ultimate Offering * Needlebug Nest Fusion Monsters * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Synchro Monsters * Armory Arm * Black Rose Dragon * Colossal Fighter * Dark Strike Fighter (Traditional Format only) * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Goyo Guardian (Traditional Format only) * Junk Warrior * Magical Android * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Junk Destroyer